User talk:LavaEdge324
Seeping build Is a powerful build when used correctly. The shadow step is replaced with an extra 8 life per second adding up to a 20 life per second loss. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 07:07, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :Er... what? I don't remember rating a Seeping Wound build... LavaEdge324 23:16, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :: You've been hacked. Build:A/any_Seeping_Punishment ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:19, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, no wonder I didn't remember rating that, it was a while back. Yeah that was me, no hacks. Still, I just didn't like it. I tried it out myself, and it just didn't work as well as other sin builds. LavaEdge324 23:21, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Fair nuff. I was mostly displeased at the people who went 1-1-1. Didn't really seem like many of them thought about it at all. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:23, 18 July 2007 (CEST) ::::: Yeah, after looking at my vote again, I decided to change it to 2-1-1; I mean, it works fairly, but still below average IMO (wait, wtf? Why am I turning my talk page into build discussion lol) LavaEdge324 23:24, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :::::: The talk page chose to be a build discussion! Talkpages will feel depressed if unused, after that feeling, they will force you to use them, even if it's for build talk only. :::::: Anyways, thanks for giving a reason for dislike more than just "Ewwwww" or something similar to that. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:27, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Out of Curiosity What class do you mainly play? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:29, 18 July 2007 (CEST) :Ironically, Assassins. I delve into Elementalists and Necromancers from time to time. LavaEdge324 19:33, 19 July 2007 (CEST) :: Ever notice any good combos? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 19:39, 19 July 2007 (CEST) ::: You mean besides the SP/TS chain? I have my AoD build currently up (see user page) which uses the Fox Chain and Impale with Whirling Charge. LavaEdge324 19:40, 19 July 2007 (CEST) :::: In one of my earlier builds, I was trying to get Critical Agility and the Dervish Scyth combined to make a quick and powerful striker. That's when I realized I know almost nothing of every other class, and I started to wonder if there was some exelent combo that maybe a sin and caster could make. I've kinda been working at it, but I suck at synergy. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 19:46, 19 July 2007 (CEST) ::::: With the two casters that I play as, I don't see much that could be done... Conjure Moebius with /E is pretty good though. I've tried out a deadly arts Signet of Suffering /N before, but it didn't work out too well. LavaEdge324 19:53, 19 July 2007 (CEST) Your wish... Has been granted... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) (You may thank Skakid and I later) :¿Que? LavaEdge324 22:47, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::Aww...he overoverredirected the redirect :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:47, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Don't deny the fact that I can't make a good build -_- LavaEdge324 04:21, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :As you wish. ;D —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 06:23, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::Heh, I just deleted 3 or 4 of your builds. XD Go make this and you might fare a little better in the vetting process: RenO - Krowman 05:03, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::lol, there go all of my builds except the stub SoS Spike (which I now hand over to Readem in terms of creation). Time for my next 0-0-0 build XD (BTW: If I use that build, it'll be 5-5-0 -_-)LavaEdge324 05:31, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Someone would vote down a RenO build? No! Besides, you don't often see Avatar of Dwayna in GvG. - Krowman 05:34, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Funny, I thought I saw that exact same build already on the wiki -_- LavaEdge324 05:35, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::You mean this? o.0 - Krowman 05:48, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::No, I'm pretty sure I actually saw that same build somewhere here. I wasn't talking about that build, I mean, it was an Avatar of Dwayna build with those exact skills. LavaEdge324 05:57, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::The above statement is a very ambiguous sentence. LavaEdge324 05:57, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Well, I searched all 273 entries for 'dwayna' and found this and one other sword D/W. Feel free to create it. - Krowman 06:08, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::I coulda sworn I saw that build somewhere... Okay then, it goes up. But my user page stays, since technically, it's not my build -_- LavaEdge324 06:11, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Build submitted. May want to check it out though, I probably did something wrong. LavaEdge324 06:31, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Delete Do you really want your user page to be deleted? If not, please remove the tag. Thx. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 20:47, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :Man, it went well with the whole "I'm bad at making builds" theme. Oh well. Removing tag. LavaEdge324 05:24, 21 August 2007 (CEST) ::Skakid took care of it for you, if you don't want to remove it entirely. It was just showing up in Category:Candidates for deletion. - Krowman 05:36, 21 August 2007 (CEST) made ya a new one if you want to use it, it wont show up in cats for deletion. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:40, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Oh okay then. Thanks lol. LavaEdge324 05:58, 21 August 2007 (CEST) Build:W/E Agonizing Conjure Your vote on it was removed due to PvXwiki:Real Vetting briefly forbidding author votes. For the moment, the matter is undecided. Feel free to vote again on the build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:45, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Okay then, so I'm allowed to re-vote now? Eh, I'll just leave it be, I just have this feeling that author votes are going to be banned soon. LavaEdge324 20:18, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::That seems unlikely actually. The tides have turned so to speak. See here for the whole discussion. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:20, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :::Hm... Well, I'll leave it as is for now. LavaEdge324 16:50, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/any Psychic Frustration You're vote on that build was crazy. 'So... what do you do while your skills are recharging? Wand?' You can say that for any build. The skills don't even have that long recast times! If your target is dieing faster than 10 seconds, than you're targeting the wrong people (People who die that fast don't need to be interrupted). Did you even try the build? If EVERYTHING you target dies that fast, and you're SOMEHOW having an issue with recharges, than don't put PI and Frust on the same target, or just be more careful with your interrupts, or (this might be crazy) you could LOOK at the build, bring Power Return (like I recommend) and just interrupt while you wait the LONG 10 seconds for PI to recharge. Please try the build before you rate it, or at least know what you're talking about. --Sumaelin 03:10, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :While it seemed harsh, I did have my reasons. I have tried out PI/Frustration builds before; they work at an average rate. Honestly. And not all builds require you to wand in between casts, in fact most shouldn't. Though, now that I take a closer look, I must admit that I did vote too low. LavaEdge324 21:57, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::This build doesn't require you to wand between casts either. If you have PI and Frust on them, you should be interrupting or WWing them. And like I said, if your target is dieing too fast, you're targeting the wrong person. The way other PI/Frust build work doesn't matter; it's how this PI/Frust build works that counts, (though the way you worded that, that reinforces my thought that you didn't even look at the build, just the first two skills) --Sumaelin 23:46, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :::No, I did look at the build. My point is, it works at an average rate, and no, I'm not targetting the wrong people. Pre-Veil and the now less used Hex Breaker run this build through, but of course, RA doesn't always have monks. It doesn't always have any casters either; and that brings up another point that the build is for RA, in a place where it could, by chance, I have no casters at all. If by any chance you had Sig of Disruption, you could at least disrupt Assassin spikes, but the build does nothing to deal with Melee. Now, I know that isn't the purpose, but once again, RA. (If there isn't an RA tag, call noob on me -_-) LavaEdge324 22:19, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::There is an RA tag, but you could bring Clumsiness instead of WW if that's bugging you (it's what I usually run. Clumsiness has a fast recharge, you already have points in illusion, and Frustration has the hidden effect of triggering the damage on non-spell interrupts, and PI also causes knockdown (speaking of which, I've been thinking of adding that to the main bar)). Also, I've run this build for a couple of weeks, and I've seen Veil and hex breaker only ~6 times and there are plenty of other RA builds that don't have self heals, but I don't see them getting a 3-2-3 vote from you...--Sumaelin 01:13, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::The main problem, though, with this build, is that it is too specialized. Clumsiness helps, I'll give you that, but that build, IMO, does not deserve that 5-5-5 (or even a 4-4-4). The only thing I'll consider putting up is Universality; and I might do that today. LavaEdge324 06:29, 27 October 2007 (CEST) DP Nerf Does nothing to perma shadow form.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:34, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :I just realized that, let me adjust that build's rating now. LavaEdge324 06:27, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :DP nerf is still lame :( [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • [[User talk:Viet|''t]]/ 06:29, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::Agreed. Though, it didn't do much -_- LavaEdge324 06:30, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::Still... :p [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:31, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I'm not saying that build is good(shadow form in pvp is insta fail), just wanted you to get your facts right.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:41, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Yeah, I know that already, it's just that me thinking that SF wasn't up permanently caused me to lower the score mistakenly. Oh whatever, it's in Trash now -_- LavaEdge324 06:42, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Scythe Spammer I've taken true to some of your critiquing on the Scythe Spammer build. It is true what it lacks, so I have removed the RA tag since it can't be self sufficient, but relies on other teammates to augment the damage. Perhaps you can re-evaluate your rating in the future since it's no longer in the RA, and thus some of its limitations can be covered by teammates. Thanks for bothering to rate it nonetheless. Paragon City 09:20, 29 October 2007 (CET) :I still say the lack of DW is bad; all melee builds should have some form of DW, if the purpose is damage. Tagging it for TA is a two-way street: You can get buffs from teammates, but you are guaranteed to face other teams that receive defensive buffs, basically shadowing your own buffs. As of now, I'm going to keep my rating the same, but I may reconsider later down the road. LavaEdge324 20:50, 29 October 2007 (CET) If it's still viable for the tagged areas why a 1.9? =/ Don't be afraid of Armond/Auron, as long as your vote doesn't violate PvXwiki:Real Vetting#Vote Removal, you're fine. — Skakid9090 20:56, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Oh wait, that's all it's tagged for? I coulda sworn TA, HA, and farming were there as well -_-. Effectiveness on the grounds that it's countered in all those areas in fairly easily. LavaEdge324 20:57, 29 October 2007 (CET) Build:P/W Tactical Fury Soldier's Fury and FGJ!...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:48, 30 October 2007 (CET) : lol Adrenaline Stack. *See my vote for what I would put here* :p LavaEdge324 01:08, 31 October 2007 (CET) ::So its a really good alternative, but a 3.0 rating now.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:19, 31 October 2007 (CET) :::Yes. I'm paradoxical like that. My words contradict themselves, yet they make sense. Though, for lack of a better explanation, I was at a loss of better words to use than "good". The DPS is low, Tactics is too high, VA has a low chance of DW... it has good party support, but that's it. IMO, the thing has "good" (er...) potential, but it isn't there yet. LavaEdge324 21:24, 31 October 2007 (CET) Okay, so I'm about to submit this lol build Be sure to rate it 0-0-0, okayz? (No, seriously.) LavaEdge324 21:25, 31 October 2007 (CET) Build:A/Rt Ancestors Haze I'm not bothered abot your vote FYI, but can you at least make your comment a bit more understandable please? I really don't understand any of it except for the issue with energy management. Thanks. 'Unreal Havoc''' 06:06, 4 November 2007 (CET) :It's pretty much just a list of stuff that's wrong with it. If you mean the abbreviations, IMS is Increased Movement Speed, DW is Deep Wound. The Daze comment is a bit weird; it basically means that since your offense is casting, you can't interrupt via the Daze that you inflict yourself. LavaEdge324 19:06, 4 November 2007 (CET) Please don't vote on builds while they're stubs Anyway, your voting isn't even that justified. --20pxGuildof 20:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) :How's it a stub? As pointed out and explained here, SoGM was bugged and I feel that because of its brokenness, it deserves an archive here. LavaEdge324 20:38, 24 January 2008 (EST)